The God of Destruction's First Move
Reikoku pulled from underneath the Shadow Knights' meeting table, and all of his followers look at him. "Supai, come with me, I have some business to take care of." He states, commanding his most loyal subordinate to tag along. "Lord Reikoku, if I may ask, where are you heading off to?" Ezuna asks in a very respectful and worried manner. "Ezuna, don't ask refer to me, as if you are scared of me. I am just simply the superior of the group. I want you all to know that. Furthermore, you probably the only one close enough to even taking me down." Reikoku says in a loyal, and leader like manner. "But since you ask, I've heard, that their is a descendant clan of the Uchiha, known as the Kazami Clan. Making it even better, the clan possess the kekkei genkai, of their successors the Sharingan. The hard thing about us getting a member is their affiliation, Ryūgakure. The village in which my lovely friend and her little, offsprings live. If I send you guys, there will for sure be a ruckus. Though, there is a wanderer of the Kazami, my mission being to get him." Reikoku says out to his members. "Why don't you send one of us to retrieve him?" Ezuna questions his leader. Reikoku looked over a Ezuna, "If I did that, you all would probably kill him. I need him alive. Second, he has awoken the evolution of the Sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan, which will be a threat, although his light isn't eternal, which will bore me." Reikoku then began walking to the door. "See you in three hours at most" He then exited the hideout and searched for the Kazami. A blonde shinobi was walking in the forest in a beautiful sunny day he was daydreaming about his father."Father,can you forgive me one day?" he thought to himself.Takashi always thought about his father day and night he was feeling guilty for his deed but at the same time he felt that he saved many lives with his actions."Akio set off to konoha to take care of some business he said he would catch up with me soon but for some reason he's late.Knowing him probably he met a girl and decided to ditch me.But I have to admit if not for him my life would be boring" Takashi thought as he kept walking in the forest towards Kirigakure t do an errand there. Using his Mayfly technique, Supai arose from the ground. "Lord Reikoku, he's heading towards Kirigakure. I'll lead the way." Reikoku gave Supai a thumbs up. "This is why you're my most loyal subordinate Supai!" He stated, as he began to follow Supai. "I don't understand how he does anything evil. His personality is to good, to even be a basic bad guy." In the distance Reikoku and Supai, cold see a blonde-haired shinobi, so Reikoku approached him with great caution. "Oi young shinobi, what a beautiful day it is. I'm looking for a shinobi of the Kazami Clan. I would truly appreciate any bit of information you have." Reikoku asks in a peaceful manner, though he was also peaceful and smiling anyway. Takashi could spot Reikoku and Supai from far away thanks to his heat sensing ability.When Reikoku asked him that question he simply replied by saying "I am from the Kazami clan.Why are you two gentlemen looking for me?" Reikoku grew a even bigger smile on his face. "We of the Shadow Knights, want you to join us. We see true potential in you, I wish to make you my vessel." Reikoku states as he stood still yet ready for any attack that had been planned. "You know about me? What is your group's goal anyway?" replied Takashi. "Indeed I do, our goal is to protect one another. This cursed shinobi world could be hard when you're alone ya'know." Reikoku replies, as he keeps his cool. "I am aware of that but surely you didn't make your group for that reason only.And if it was for that reason only then I have to say I am sorry that I can't join you see I am a traveller and I am trying to find my goal in life." explained Takashi. "Very well then, I knew that would be your answer." Reikoku stated as he quickly made hand seals, and lava balls began to emerge from the ground rising over him, awaiting Reikoku's command. "It appears you're not coming without a fight. Then you better prepare yourself rookie." Takashi used Chakra Sensing Technique to make sure that he wasn't a clone."No need for me to bother myself with the likes of you." said Takashi pointing towards Reikoku as he applied Ephemeral unnoticed as he made it look like he was pointing at Reikoku because he was talking to him. Reikoku stood there without moving. "As a welder of the Sharingan, there's a possibility he will use a genjutsu." Reikoku thought to himself. "I'm not going to move from this spot. Go on ahead make your move. In the genjutsu world Takashi made Reikoku see an image of Takashi standing still."I will use him not moving to my advantage" he thought as he used genjutsu to numb Reikoku's pain so Reikoku now feels no pain.He still sees Takashi not moving while in reality Takashi threw a poisoned kunai towards Reikoku's left shoulder.Reikoku still sees Takashi not making a move and he didn't feel the poisoned kunai as Takashi put him in another genjutsu which prevents him from feeling pain."How will you act now I wonder" thought Takashi. The kunai was attached to a string so Takashi pulled it after his attempt to poison Reikoku who wasn't moving.He then put the kunai in his pocket.Takashi made Reikoku see an illusion of Takashi making three shadow clones to attack him.In reality Takashi moved his location and hid in the bushes while in the genjutsu Takashi seemed to be standing where he was at the beggining of the battle. "Two clones is it?" Reikoku thought to himself without nudging, as the clones raced towards him. "Perfect time to try out something." Reikoku stated as he pulled out a stone from his pocket. When he dropped the stone, Reikoku jumped into the air. Then suddenly the stone exploded, taking the clones with it. In reality Takashi jumped back avoiding the explosion as he is far from it because he hid in the bushes while Reikoku was under genjutsu. "If I was any closer to that I would have died.I'm lucky he's in a genjutsu" Takashi thought to himself."However,Everything is going according to plan,the poison should take care of the rest.Now it's just a matter of time" Takashi thought. In the genjutsu the fake Takashi jumped back to avoid the explosion as for the clones they turned into crows after getting hit and they flew in the air."Impressive" said the genjutsu Takashi.Chains appeared from the ground tying Reikoku's arms and legs the chains were unimaginably fast as it was a genjutsu the chains tied Reikoku to the ground.The crows which flew in the air reformed into a clone of Takashi behind Reikoku and attempted to use Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique towrds Reikoku from close range. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:World Devastator